Update:Audio Week and Improved Edgeville Dungeon
The New Music System: The bards of Runescape have been handed the task of creating a music player that is simpler to use, offering more advanced options. Well, they have certainly managed it, and this week sees its release! Previously, travelling across the world of RuneScape meant frequent changes of music, often playing only the early parts of songs. Now, our new music system plays songs all the way to the end, at which point a new song is chosen that is appropriate to your area - provided you have unlocked it of course! There are a couple of exceptions to this rule: if you unlock a track by entering a new area, the system will interrupt your current song in favour of the new tune, ensuring that you hear all new songs. Also, if you encounter a boss NPC or start a cutscene with added music, the system will, of course, interrupt your current song to play the appropriate tune to accompany the action. You still have the ability to manually choose your tunes by clicking on the song name. This will, of course, interrupt the current song to play your chosen tune, as it always has. We have also kept the 'loop song on/off' button (which now looks a little like a recycle symbol) so you can listen to your favourite song repeatedly. Song Unlocking Information: We have added a right-click option to locked song names in the music player, which will tell you exactly where to unlock it. This means that you don't need to hunt through the Knowledge Base to find out where "Throne of the Demon" can be unlocked, for instance. The 500 Song Emote: We have introduced a brand new emote, which is only available to those true adventurers who have unlocked 500 songs. As soon as this 500th song has been unlocked, you will be able to use the brand new 'Air Guitar' emote, with added sound - enjoy! Sound Effect Improvements: We have revisited many areas and quests, adding missing sounds and making various improvements to them. As you travel the world, you should notice new and improved sound effects, including: * Torches crackling in caves and dungeons * Floorboards creaking in Draynor Manor * Improved sounds for doors * Sounds for lighting/extinguishing lanterns and candles * Various improved background sounds There are too many changes to list here, but hopefully the extra atmospherics will make your game experience more immersive and interesting! Improvements to existing songs: We have also made improvements to many existing songs and instruments in the game, some of which are obvious, some more subtle; see if you can find which ones have been changed! We hope you enjoy the changes we've made to Runescape's audio this week. We are open to future suggestions, so keep them coming in! - The Audio Team. ------ Edgeville Dungeon area improvement: Venture, if you dare, into the depths of the newly-improved Edgeville Dungeon. Whether you want to dice with chaos druids or stand tall amongst giants then come on down, the graphically improved dungeon awaits you. Who knows, you might make it out alive - unlike some of the other inhabitants! ------ In other news... Balance has been restored! Players can now obtain Summoning XP from the Tears of Guthix minigame. Genie lamps can also grant your Summoning wishes in a similar fashion. Kebbit fur no longer floats when dropped on the floor. Now, it actually obeys the laws of gravity and will appear at the correct height. The Carrallangar teleport in the Ancient Magicks spellbook wasn't teleporting to the right place. This has been fixed and you should now teleport to the correct location instead of arriving slightly further to the west. The ogres and spiders outside of Oo'glog have been relocated slightly, as they were scaring the chinchompas away. Players can now hunt these creatures without as much interruption.